


We're silent when we speak

by Dranacy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, OC!Dawn Goldstein, OC!Monika Goldstein, OC!Olive Goldstein, OC!Thomas Goldstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dranacy/pseuds/Dranacy
Summary: After a traumatic event, Ash Lynx is mute. The woman who gave birth to him finds out about his situation and is happy to have her son back. She takes him home with her and her family.These events take place before the BF plot.





	1. A Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cubrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubrey/gifts).



He is sitting in the car next to his mother who is driving the vehicle. Ash Lynx, 16 years of age, former boy prostitute is on his way into a whole new life. The lady – Monika – just got him out of the psychiatry about an hour ago.  
He doesn’t quite remember how or why he got in there. All memories of this one evening are blurred. All he remembers is that he woke up laying in an empty room and sawing the face of the blonde woman. Her eyes are jade green like his own.  
She called him Aslan that day. It’s been ages someone addressed him with his real name. Something about her seemed so strange and distant yet kind of familiar. That happened about 2 weeks ago. Since that day the lady spent at least one hour of each day at his side. He could not believe how somebody voluntarily wants to spend their precious time with him and not wanting to have sex. 

 

“Aslan. We are almost there.”, she speaks to him with a smile on her face. She seems so happy about getting him to her house, her family. A family she loves, a husband who adores her and twin girls who she would never abandon. Unlike she did to him. The woman is his mother after all.  
“Dawn and Olive are so excited to meet you at last. What do you think?”, she is still smiling. The Goldstein family does not live in New York. Ash doesn’t remember the name of the town Monika told him a few days ago. But he remembers the age of Dawn and Olive. The twins are 10 years old. They are able to live the happy life. When he was 10 himself, his nightmare began.

 

Ash doesn’t reply to her question and Monika is fine with that. She has not heard Ash’s voice since she found him. The doctors said that due to a traumatic experience he went mute. Since the teen cannot remember that night and there are not any clues or witnesses which could help understanding these horrible events, the doctors don’t know what to besides giving him meds against the panic attacks and night terrors. Ash refuses to take them. “They make me feel dizzy.”, he scribbled on a paper a week ago.  
The doctors assume that Ash got brutally raped that night but there are no evidences, no clues.

 

After another 30 minutes they finally arrive at the Goldstein’s house. It looks like one of these cliché house all the happy families on TV live in.  
“Aslan, sweetheart, you don’t need to be nervous or afraid. Thomas, Dawn & Olive are so happy to welcome you here. You’re my son. So, you are a part of the family.”, she wants to put her hand on his shoulder while saying these words. But before she actually does it she stops because Monika knows that it would just cause Aslan being anxious. “Let’s get inside.”  
Her smile is really warm.  
When they get inside, the Goldsteins are all lined up. Thomas is such a living cliché. He totally fits into this house. The twins don’t look anything like their mother. They wear shirts with a “D” and an “O” printed on. Ash can find their differences immediately. No need to ‘help’ him.  
“Hello Aslan. My name is Thomas. I work at the local teacher.”, the man reaches out for Ash’s hand to shake it. Ash backs away. The next second Ash uses sign language to communicate that he is pleased to meet him and grateful to stay at their home.  
Blanca taught Ash sign a few years ago because it is a nice way of communicating without anybody listening.

The twins share confused looks as Ash thanks the Goldstein family.  
“He really is disabled.”, Olive says in a mean way.  
“Shhh! He still can hear you!”, Dawn tells her twin. “You can hear us, can’t you?” she then asks Ash for reassurance.

He smiles at her and then gets a small notebook and a pen out of his jacket.  
“I can hear you perfectly. I just cannot speak right now.”, he writes and then shows the book to Dawn. Her hair is a bit lighter than her sisters and her brown eyes have a bit of greenish colour.  
Dawn reads the note and smiles at him.  
“Welcome home, Aslan!”, she smiles at him and offers him a hug, which he (for everyone’s surprise) accepts.

 

After everyone introduced themselves and a little home tour Monika and Aslan arrive at the guest bed room.  
“This will be you room from now on.”, she announces proudly, “If you want to get different furniture or decoration, just go ahead and let us know. You should feel good here. We want you to get better.”  
Ash takes out the notebook and writes down, that he really likes it here very much. That is a lie. He has no problem with the room, but he just feels weird about the whole situation.

“You look tired, sweetheart. Why don’t you get some rest?”, Monika offers. Before exiting the room, she turns around to her son who already lies on the bed.  
“I am sorry.”, she whispers.


	2. Good night, stupid children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash spends the first night and morning at his new home. Still he does not feel well about this.

His skin is covered with sweat. Ash throws himself from one side to the other. He wishes he could scream but like the first time his baseball coach was having fun with the blonde boy he cannot make any sound. Tears run down his face. It’s getting harder to breath. Oxygen won’t fill his lungs although he tries to breath in as many times as possible. Hyperventilation.  
“Sweetheart?”, Monika enters the room. It’s in the middle of the night. “Aslan.”  
Monika lays her hand on his shoulder, hoping he will calm down. The opposite is the case. Ash wakes up in panic and is hyperventilating really bad right now. Monika is afraid he might faint.

Watering eyes stare at her in fear. Besides being covered in sweat, his skin is pale. Almost as white as a ghost.  
“Aslan, sweetheart…”, Monika whispers as suddenly another person is entering his room.  
“Mom, what’s wrong?”, Olive asks annoyed. “I was sleeping but you woke me up.”  
Ash is alarmed and presses his back against the wall. He is grabbing for a weapon but there is none so he just grabs the sheets of the bed. His breath has not regulated yet but at least he is not crying anymore.

“Olive, honey…”, Monika cries “Please go back to sleep.”  
Olive gives Ash a questioning look. She recognizes that something is odd with him.  
“What’s wrong?”, she asks again “with him?”  
“Honey, please go back to sleep.”, their mother begs “Aslan just had a nightmare. He’ll be alright. Just please go back to sleep.” She puts on a fake smile and acts like she has everything under control. Actually, she is overtaxed with the whole situation.  
Having crying twin babies was nothing compared to her son having night terrors. At least she knew how she could take care of the twins.  
Olive rolls her eyes before she leaves the room. “Just get him changed and be quiet”, she orders on her way back to her bed.  
Olive is right. Aslan’s shirt is soaking wet. Monika leans forward in order to take it off. But just lifting it lightly causes more panic and fear. She sighs and just sits down next to her son.

He looks so damn exhausted. At least he is breathing a bit slower after a few minutes. Still he does not react when she calls his name.  
What can she do? What would help? She doesn’t know what would help him now. But she remembers what helped him fall asleep in the short time they had together when he was a baby.  
Monika starts humming a lullaby.  
Ash feels strange when he hears this melody. Suddenly his breathing regulates, and the stress leaves his body. He falls asleep immediately. 

 

~~~~

 

The next morning he goes down for breakfast, something he has been skipping the past few years.  
They are all there. Monika, Thomas, Olive, Dawn… and a stranger he doesn’t know. And Ash really does not want to get to know him.  
“Aslan, this is our neighbour and good friend, Steven.”, Monika introduces the stranger.  
“Hey, kiddo.”, Steven says and offers his hand for a hand shake.  
Ash hesitates but shakes his hand and tries to put on a fake smile. The whole situation feels awkward to him.  
“Tom, you said, he lived on the streets?”, Steven asks.  
“Yes, Steve.”, Thomas answers.  
“I see. No manners. You know, kiddo, here we say something when we get to know new people.” Steven’s grin feels awful to Ash.  
Ash rolls his eyes and takes a seat on an empty chair, between Monika and Dawn. What an idiot.  
“Steven!”, Dawn says, “Mom told you, Aslan cannot speak.” She is trying to defend her half-brother, a boy who she only knew for a few hours. Dawn is a good girl.

They have breakfast together. The men are talking about baseball. Ash just wants to disappear. Between all the chats about their local team Steven looks over to Ash. It’s almost like he is undressing the teenager with eyes. Ash knows these looks to well but nobody else seems to notice them. They just do not know what they mean.  
Olive is trying to get her mother’s attention all the time by telling her uninteresting stories about that one girl in her school. Monika tries to act like she would care but Ash can tell she does not.  
Ash tries to escape from Steven’s looks. He turns his face to his right and watches Dawn. She smiles at him. Her smile is so pure and innocent. “She is such a lucky girl”, Ash thinks to himself and fakes a smile.

After everybody has finished breakfast Thomas interrupts the silence.  
“Aslan, have you been to school the last years?”, he asks.  
Ash shakes his head.  
This is not the exact truth, but Thomas would not know how to deal with this anyway.

“Okay… You see, I am a teacher at the local high school and I would like you to go to school in… let’s say two weeks. Aslan, you need this when you want a normal life, you need education and to learn how to interact with normal people.”, Thomas says.  
Ash hates the way his words come out. He seems to be so pejorative.  
“I can solve out the things with the principal about you not being in school for like 9 years… Anyway, I need to figure out in which year I should put you into. So you need to take a test about basic knowledge as well as specific subjects… Due to your past I doubt that it’ll be anything higher than year 7 and-“, Thomas says but Steven cuts him off.  
“Tom… He looks like a smart kid. Just let him take the test and see what happens.”, Steven’s smile is disgusting. Does nobody see this?  
Ash lowers his head. He is so angry about the men, the way they treat him. Men are all the same. All men are pigs! Fact!


End file.
